comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-1056)
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a classmate and rival of Peter Parker's who eventually became bound to the Venom Symbiote, becoming Agent Venom. History Early Life Eugene "Flash" Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker. Flash grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, New York. He lived only a few blocks from Peter's house. He lived with his father Harrison Thompson, a police officer in the New York Police Department, his mother Rosie Thompson and his little sister Jesse. Flash was physically abused by his alcoholic father, leading to Flash's own violent, bullying nature. Midtown High School Like Peter Parker, he went to Midtown High School, where he bullied him daily. The bullying continued for a long time even after Peter gained his Spider powers who never used them against Flash, even when tempted to do so. The only exception was a boxing match between the two in the school gym, where Peter evaded Flash's punches with his reflexes and knocked him out with a single punch. However, this was passed off as an accident and any suspicion of Parker actually being Spider-Man was moved onto Flash himself due to events involving the Living Brain. After this, Flash stopped his physical abuse, although he continued to taunt Peter. Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him. He even formed a Spider-Man Fan Club while still in high school and invited everyone except Peter Parker to join and scared away Daily Bugle staffers when they tried to interview people about their reasons for hating Spider-Man. Flash once tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival. Flash dressed up as Spider-Man again to redeem his hero who was seen as a coward after having run from a confrontation with the Green Goblin. Flash confronted three car thieves, hoping to draw out the real Spider-Man, but was beaten up by the three thugs. Even though at first he continued his rivalry with Peter, turning his new classmates Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy against him, eventually, they became close friends, also because Gwen befriended Peter and made the two bury the hatchet. He was injured in a car crash when a new Vulture kidnapped his and Peter's friend Mary Jane Watson. He befriended Liz Allen once more and they went on a cruise together with Peter and Mary Jane. However, the cruise ship was kidnapped by the Tarantula. They were rescued by Spider-Man, which caused Flash to become suspicious of Parker's double life. As Spider-Man hunted throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom and encounters a Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing his own Spider-Man costume and calling himself "Scarlet Spider". Spider-Man told Flash not to play the hero and defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of the symbiote attached to Flash. The next day, the Beetle (under orders from Taskmaster) tracked the symbiote to Midtown High School and chased Flash. When Spider-Man stashed Flash into a locker to protect him, Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor as Venom. When Venom has him subdued, Spider-Man tried to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fought until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-Man then battled the pair of villains, with Flash who integrated parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor. After the fight, Flash relented that being a hero was harder than he thought and tried to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit has found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-Man convinced Nick Fury to take him on as a member of the team - Flash took the alias of "Agent Venom" after taking a little combat demonstration and encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood. During one of his most dangerous missions as Agent Venom, Iron Spider and him discovered Spider-Man's secret identity: Peter Parker. Powers And Abilities Powers Black Symbiotic Costume: The Venom symbiote granted Flash the following powers: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Accelerated Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * ESP (Spider-Sense) * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense * Camouflage Capabilities * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation * Genetic Memory * Night Vision * Venom's Memory from previous hosts Weaknesses Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective.Category:Earth-1056 Category:Avengers (Earth-1056) Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-1056) Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Vigilantes Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Vulnerability to Sound Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Symbiotes